


dreams of winter

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, little Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When Javi was little, sometimes he was getting so bored during long summer afternoons, he was doing his best to bring a little bit of winter.
Series: Quarantink [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	dreams of winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: paper towels  
> Brought to you by my undying love for the brave Spanish beans ❤️ Hope you enjoy!

When Javi was little, sometimes he was getting so bored during long summer afternoons, he was doing his best to bring a little bit of winter. 

Sometimes he cut all the pieces of paper he could find, but when once he destroyed a pile of letters, his dad sternly explained him why he shouldn't do it ever again. 

So Javi would start stealing paper towels from the kitchen, shredding them and burying his room with tiny white pieces and rolling on the floor, wishing to make snow angels. 

"Oh sweetie." his mom would sigh, gently combing through his hair to get of all the tiny bits "Maybe find something other fun to do, hmm?" 

Javi pouted at that, and his mom would laugh and send dad to tell him a bedtime story later, something to occupy his young, restless mind. 

"Alright, Javi, I will tell you a story about three brave men. Ángel, José and Bernat."

"And who are they, papa?" 

"Conquistadors of winter. Like you." his dad said, flicking Javi on the nose and making him giggle. 

And then, with wide eyes and wildly beating heart, he listened to the stories about the past, and dreamed about the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
